pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars 3
Cars 3 is the third film in the Cars series, which was released in theaters on June 16, 2017. Synopsis "Blindsided by a new generation of blazing-fast racers, the legendary Lightning McQueen (voice of Keith Ferguson) is suddenly pushed out of the sport he loves. To get back in the game, he will need the help of an eager young race technician with her own plan to win, inspiration from the late Fabulous Hudson Hornet, (Corey Burton) and a few unexpected turns. Proving that #95 isn't through yet will test the heart of a champion on Piston Cup Racing's biggest stage!" Cast *Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Corey Burton as Doc Hudson *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Michael Wallis as Sheriff *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Bob Peterson as Chick Hicks *Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez *Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *Paul Dooley as Sarge *Brian George as Fillmore *Jerome Ranft as Red *Katherine Helmond as Lizzie *John Ratzenberger as Mack *Richard Petty as Strip Weathers *Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers *Chris Cooper as Smokey *Nathan Fillon as Sterling *Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter *Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain *Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette *Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip *Chase Elliott as Chase Racelott *Daniel Suárez as Daniel Swervez *Ryan Blaney as Ryan Laney *Darrell Wallace Jr. as Brandon "Bubba" Wheelhouse *Shannon Spake as Shannon Spokes *H. A. Wheeler as Tex Dinoco *Ray Evernham as Ray Reverham *Mike Joy as Mike Joyride *Lewis Hamilton as Himself *Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass *Tom and Ray Magliozzi as Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze *Isiah Whitlock Jr. as River Scott *Junior Johnson as Junior "Midnight" Moon *Margo Martindale as Louise "Barnstormer" Nash Production At the Disney stockholder meeting on March 18, 2014, Disney CEO Bob Iger announced that Pixar had begun pre-production on Cars 3.Disney Plans Third 'Cars,' 'The Incredibles 2'Incredibles Animated Sequel Michael Wallis said on August 17, 2013 that the film would include Route 99 in California,Michael Wallis confirms there will be a "Cars 3" while John Lasseter said during the Tokyo International Film Festival that a Citroën 2CV will appear in the film as a reference to Hayao Miyazaki's movie Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro in a form of an old.John Lasseter Hails Hayao Miyazaki, Japan and the Joy of Juxtaposition According to the 2015 São Paulo Disney Expo, the film's release was to be in 2018.'Cars 3' and 'Incredibles 2' Slated For 2018 and 2019 Release Dates? On July 20, 2015, while being interviewed by Autoweek, Lasseter stated that the film's release should be summer 2018 or 2019.Pixar Motorama is the coolest car show you've never heard of On October 8, 2015, it was confirmed to be June 16, 2017.Disney Announces Release Dates for 'Incredibles 2,' 'Cars 3' The first concept images were released by USA Today on May 30, 2016. Director Brian Fee also gave some info on the characters and plot. "Cruz Ramirez is trying to figure out how this old dog can learn some new tricks," says Fee. "Think of where he'd be in his career now in real time," says Fee. "(McQueen) is not an old man, but he's one of the older cars on the circuit with new rookies coming in. People start to wonder and ask when he might retire."USA Today article On June 8, 2016, Lasseter revealed that the film will include a different tone as well as a tribute to the first film's character Doc Hudson (Corey Burton). On November 21, the first teaser trailer for the film was released and it showed McQueen about to have a horrific crash, like the one that forced the end of Doc Hudson's career. On January 9, Disney released the first trailer during the College Football Playoffs. On February 1, 2017, it was announced that the Pixar short to be shown with the film is Lou. On February 26, another trailer was released during the Daytona 500. On April 25, a teaser was released saying that a full trailer was set to be released, which it was the following day. On April 30, a one-minute trailer was shown at the 2017 Radio Disney Music Awards. On May 7, a Japanese trailer was released, showing new footage. On May 10, a new trailer was released, showing new footage. On May 25, Formula One driver Lewis Hamilton revealed on his social media an exclusive clip featuring his character in the film. On June 6, a clip of McQueen and Storm was released on various movie clip YouTube channels, although it was not then uploaded on Pixar's official YouTube channel. However, on June 14, it did get uploaded on Disney's official YouTube channel made for UK viewers, and was uploaded on Pixar's YouTube channel a day later. On June 9, a one-minute trailer was released. On June 14, a "My Senior Project" clip was released on the Disney UK YouTube channel. A 12-minute exclusive 4D sneak peek was shown at the "Bugs Life Theater" at Disney's California Adventure starting May 12, 2017 with short clips from the movie and a long demolition derby clip that featured McQueen and Cruz taking on Miss Fritter. Release Cars 3 was released in theaters on June 16, 2017 in the United States in 3D, and in selected IMAX theaters with the accompanied by the Pixar short film Lou. Reception Box Office Cars 3 is projected to gross around $60 million from 3,900 theaters in its opening weekend. The film currently made $2.8 million from its Thursday night previews. Critical Response Cars 3 received mostly positive reviews, the film currently holds and approval rating of 68% on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, based on 118 reviews. With the site's critical consensus reads, "Cars 3 has an unexpectedly poignant story to go with its dazzling animation, suggesting Pixar's most middle-of-the-road franchise may have a surprising amount of tread left." Soundtrack There are eight songs in the Motion Picture Soundtrack while the Score Soundtrack is composed by Bruno Coon. For the film, there are two soundtracks: one containing songs, and the other consisting of the film's score. Both were released on the same day as the film. Video game Avalanche Software and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment developed a game adapted from the film, with release dates of June 13, 2017 in North America, June 14 in Australia, and July 14 in Europe. Gallery Cars_Coming_Soon_Poster.jpg Cars_3_Racer_1.jpg Cars_3_Lightning_McQueen.jpg Cars_3_new_racer_2.jpg Cars_3_Title_Card.jpg Cars_3_cruz_ramirez.jpg Cars_3_jackson_storm.jpg Cars_3_lightning_mcqueen.jpg Trailers Cars 3 Teaser Trailer 2 (2017) Movieclips Trailers Cars 3 "Lightning Strikes" Extended Look Cars 3 Official US Teaser Trailer References Category:Movies